Madoka Kaname and the Grief Seeds
by Sayakan
Summary: Madoka Kaname is an ordinary child. But one day, that all changes. When she receives a letter for a magical school, she eagerly accepts. It really is too bad all contracts have loopholes.


**I do not own any of the fandoms, which, so far, include:  
**

**-Classroom of the Elite**

**-Soul Eater**

**-Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

**-Fate/Stay Night**

**-Harry Potter**

**My inspiration was the Akko Kagiri series by Red Reef. **

Tomohisa Kaname was an ordinary man. He lived with his wife, the beautiful and intelligent Junko Kaname, and they planned to have a child soon, though Junko wanted to wait a bit. They lived in Japan and were no-nonsense kind of people, but loving and kind. Junko worked in business, and Tomohisa worked from home on his latest novel.

The weather was stormy, and Junko winced as she sipped down the last dregs of coffee in her cup. Tomohisa, the only one who knew how to cook, stood over the stove, cooking bacon.

"More coffee, dear?" he asked, flipping the pancakes for himself. Junko looked up at the yellow clock adorning their walls and shook her head.

"Better not. I don't want to be late." She stood, patting down her hair, and grasped her briefcase tightly. "Bye, darling!" Whistling a tune, she exited their house, nearly skipping. Despite the accumulation of grey storm clouds, Junko was certain it was going to be a fine day.

An owl swooped past, nearly knocking into Junko. Its tawny feathers glittered in the light, and it seemed to glare at Junko.

"Odd," muttered the woman, but she kept on walking. Then, she saw the cat reading a map.

With closer observation, she saw the cat wasn't _reading _the map, but merely looking at it. The cat raised one black paw and scampered up to Junko. Sighing, the woman put down her briefcase and petted it softly. "Okay, I have to go now." The woman left, casting one worried glance back at the cat which watched her with serene eyes. "Bye, black cat."

The train was unsurprisingly crowded, as it _was _rush hour. However, half of the people wore long, rough cloaks and large hoods concealing their faces.

"Cosplayers," Junko muttered. She really hated anyone who cosplayed. She thought it unbusinesslike. They chatted excitedly, and when one of the girls removed her hood, she was revealed to be in her twenties or so, with short, black hair and a red ribbon.

"Excuse me?" One of the women, though this one was really a child, maybe three, tugged on Junko's sleeve. On closer inspection, the girl was blonde with golden eyes and a flowered hairpin. "Ah, my name is Mami."

"Mami!" yelled one of the women, the brunette one. "Watcha doing?"

"Kiki…" whined the girl, trudging back. Kiki hugged Mami, grinning.

"You'll have to excuse her," she apologized to Junko. "Mami is a really high-spirited child." Junko waved her hands nervously.

"It's fine!" she exclaimed. "Sweet girl. Is she yours?"

"No," replied a bashful Kiki. "I'm just babysitting." The doors slid open, and Junko jumped out. "Bye!" yelled the brunette. Outside, Junko shook her head to reorganize her thoughts. Just because the morning was slightly odd, Junko shouldn't rush out and do badly at work. She needed to become business-like again.

"Kaname," greeted Junko's coworker, a pretty young woman with auburn hair and purple eyes. _Purple. _

"Hoshinomiya," replied Junko. Chie Hoshinomiya had originally been a teacher in the Tokyo Metropolitan Advanced Nurturing School but worked here during the summer months. The woman wasn't mean or horrible, but Junko didn't care for her.

"Hey, Junko!" Junko gritted her teeth as she walked into her room. A familiar figure sat in her chair, twiddling his fingers and grinning.

"Spirit," she groaned. Spirit's former wife, Kami, was a friend of Junko, but ever since the divorce, Junko, and Spirit rarely met. That changed a month ago when they began to work together. "Get out."

"Aw," muttered Spirit, but he left, downcast. Junko slammed the door in his face, catching a glimpse of his crimson hair as he left. Junko sighed and sat down, back to the huge window in her office.

At midday, Junko heard a tapping on her window. She quickly spun to see a white owl's beak retract from her window.

"Shoo!" she yelled, annoyed. "SPIRIT!" The man sheepishly entered.

"Yes, Junko?" Spirit stood at attention, and Junko sighed. Spirit was a womanizer and judging from the lipstick on his suit, he was with Chie for a bit.

"Owl," she simply replied, pointing at the window. Spirit shuffled forward, hands in pockets.

"Don't see anything," he mumbled, and Junko nearly screamed.

"Look!" She pointed at the owl, furious, and let out her breath as she realized the owl had flown off. "Where…"

"You need rest," said Spirit and left. "Leave early."

"H-hey, wait," called out Junko. "I should tell you that! I'm your boss! Idiot!" Spirit left without another word, and Junko sighed.

"Maybe he's right," she muttered. So for the first time in some time, Junko left work early.

The train still had some hooded folk, but Junko decided to ignore them. She was just too stressed, that was it. She kept her purple eyes down for the entire ride.

On the way home, she spotted the same cat. Next to it was a black haired, violet-eyed girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Junko. "I didn't realize this was your cat! What's her name?" The girl stared at her coldly before the two vanished. Junko was stunned, and she remained staring at the spot until she managed to stand. This was just stress. People don't vanish into thin air.

"Junko!" exclaimed Tomohisa at home. He rushed over to his wife, who was mumbling under her breath.

"People in cloaks… magic cats… all those owls… vanish…" Tomohisa helped Junko out of her clothes and smiled sympathetically at her.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You can't imagine," she replied. "Something really weird's been happening all day." Tomohisa entered the kitchen and closely listened as he began to cook.

"-and it was like the girl vanished!" finished Junko. "Hah, thank you for the meal, dear." She took a sip of her soup, pushing her purple hair from her face. Tomohisa sat down beside her and began to dig in.

"Well, get some rest, and I'm sure it will be better," murmured Tomohisa. "Let's get some rest." They stumbled to bed and collapsed within. The light outside faded, and the moon came up, but the two didn't notice.

'Maybe they were right,' thought Junko. 'I'll feel better tomorrow.' She didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey, Lord Death." Spirit casually strode down past Junko and Tomohisa's home to an odd person. He had a long black coat and a skull mask on.

"Spirit," replied Lord Death. "Did you get the child?"

"No," muttered the man. "_She _sent out one of her best agents. The Kiki girl."

"I suppose this means we can do nothing," murmured the Shinigami regretfully. "The child is in Kyubey's grasp."

"Unfortunately," Spirit testily added. "Ugh, Kiki made sure to whack me with her broom. But she really is a nice person, just taken in by Kyubey."

"She never contracted," murmured Lord Death. "I suppose that is proof. She said she would grant her own wishes. Mind you, she never visited Shibusen, either."

"It really is a shame Madoka, with so much potential, will be a puella magi. Of course, we must honor the pact. She will go to the school for magical girls, and she can contract or not contract. I dearly hope she doesn't." Spirit and Lord Death lapsed into silence, broken only by the sounds of a small, white creature approaching, its red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Kyubey," hissed Spirit. "Show your true form." The creature turned into a pretty young girl wearing a tight white suit. Her eyes were crimson, and her white hair turned into 'ears' which turned pink at the ends. Golden rings floated around them. Actual, wolf-like ears sprouted from the top of her head, but she was emotionless.

"Do you prefer this, Spirit?" asked the girl. As the redhead prepared to lash out, Lord Death intervened.

"Kyubey," he asked. "What are you doing here on this fine evening?"

"Kiki will be delivering the child," Kyubey responded. She obviously didn't want Lord Death or Spirit there.

"Oh really?" asked Spirit. "Do you plan to contract with Madoka, too?" Kyubey nodded and turned away, leaving Spirit fuming.

"Ah, Kiki." The black haired witch flew down, a pink haired child in her arms. "Is that Madoka?"

"Yes, Madam Kyubey," replied Kiki. "Should we leave her? with them?"

"If they will honor the truce," airily replied Kyubey, "they will leave her alone." Kiki placed a note next to the baby and placed her on the doorstep. "Goodbye, Spirit, Shinigami. We will see each other soon, I have no doubt." With that, Kyubey mounted Kiki's broom and they flew off.

"That little scheming rat," muttered Spirit. "But… she's right."

"The most we can do," said Lord Death quietly, "is watch over the Kaname's. I give that task to you, Spirit. And I will put my trust in Maka and Soul. I have no doubt they will help train our army. Until then, goodbye, Spirit."

"Bye, Lord Death," muttered Spirit. He walked off, back home. Lord Death shook his head and left, but not before adding another note to the one already clutched in little Madoka's hand.

If need be, come find Shibusen.

~Lord Death, Shinigami, God of Absolute Order, and Headmaster of Shibusen

Then he, too, left.

But far away, not in a place affiliated with Shibusen or Kyubey, in a desolate church, empty save for two men, glasses were raised. A ringing sound rang through the building before the black haired man cut it short.

"Long live the child of potential," he whispered. The other man haughtily grinned and took a swig.

"Yes, indeed."

**The next chapter of Fate: Battle Royale is currently a work-in-progress, so I wanted to write something easy and simple.**** The first chapter was short, but hopefully the next will be longer. Please review!**

**...please?  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I won't be adding the disclaimer in next time. Too much work. See you soon!**


End file.
